


First kiss

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Misora confesses to Banjo that she has never been kissed before while they were out one day.takes place sometime after episode 23ish





	First kiss

Kamen Rider Build

Banjo x Misora

Rated General

First Kiss

                “Hey, Sawa how come I don’t see Mii-tan around?” Kazumi asked coming up from the lab, “Actually I haven’t seen that idiot, Banjo either.”

                “Well…” the reporter smiled awkwardly turning towards him.

                “Don’t tell me that they are out together!!!!!!” Sawa didn’t say anything and just tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders

                In the meantime the two in question were enjoying themselves at the open air market that had been recently set up. People walked around looking at the different venders while the children played between them.

                “Banjo! Here you have to try this. It’s supper yummy!” Misura said cheerfully holding out a crepe that she had obviously already taken a bite out of. Banjo just smiled, leaned down and took a bite.

                “MMmm that is good,” he was going to take another bite but she had already pulled her arm back and was eating it again. She was enjoying her treat so much that she didn’t realize that she had gotten some of the cream on the side of her mouth. Instinctively Banjo reached out and wiped it off with his thumb. She blushed bright red and Banjo made the mistake of looking her in the eyes as he brought his thumb to his mouth to lick off the cream.

                Just then one of the kids who was playing ran into Misura knocking her into him. She landed on his firm chest. The kid apologized and ran off but neither of them noticed. Although it was only a few moments that she was pressed against his chest it felt like much longer. When they separated neither of them looked at each other but this time Misura wasn’t the only one who was blushing.

                They only walked around for a little bit more before the both decided that they needed a break. They sat on a bench in the nearby park. Neither one of them really said anything. Misura stared at her feet while Banjo watched the sky. Then she abruptly stood up startling him.

                “Umm Banjo, about before with the cream, “she stammered and touched her lips.

                “Oh, Sorry I did that without thinking,” he stood up scratching his head.

                “No, its fine it’s just I thought for a second there you were going to kiss me,”

                “Huh?”

                “Well, I’ve never been kissed,” she mumbled softly.

                “You’ve never… I guess that makes sense with you being in hiding for all those years, but don’t worry about it I’m sure lots of people haven’t been kissed” he tried to console her but she just stared at the ground. He put his hand on her shoulder which made her look up at him. There was still a blush across her cheeks. Banjo’s heart beat faster. ‘Has she always been this cute?’ he thought to himself. Both of them took a half of step closer to each other so they were only an inch or so apart. The both felt the invisible pull towards one another. Misura closed her eyes and he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

                The kiss was nothing, just the two of their lips toughing and it wasn’t very long either. They slowly moved their faces away from each other. Misura buried her face into his shoulder. Banjo chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. She mumbled something that he didn’t catch.

                “Huh?”

                “One more time,” she said looking up at him and holding up one finger. He laughed and cupped her cheeks with both of his hands. Smiling he leaned down to kiss her one more time.

                “STOOOOP!!!!!!” yelled a voice as their lips were just about to kiss. They both turned their heads to see the Kamen Rider from Houkto rushing at them. Kazumi forced the two of them apart.

                “What the hell do you think you are doing to Mii-tan?!!!!!!!” Kazumi demanded grabbing Banjo by his shirt.

                “What did it look like we were doing, idiot?” Banjo smirked. Kazumi looked between them and then yelled out in frustration.


End file.
